bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Йоруичи Шихоин
| Изображение = Yoruichi Shihoin.jpg | Раса = Синигами | Дата рождения = 1 января | Пол = женский | Рост = 156 см | Вес = 42 кг | Место работы = Клан Шихоин, Общество душ, Магазин Урахары | Бывшее место работы = Готей 13 | Должность = | Бывшая должность = 22 глава клана Шихоин Капитан второго отряда Капитан отряда тайных операций Командир карательноо подразделения Командир боевого подразделения | Команда = | Бывшая команда = Второй отряд Отряд тайных операций | Партнёры = Кисуке Урахара | Бывшие партнёры = Сой Фон, Мареношин Омаэда | База = Магазин Урахары, Каракура, мир живых | Родственники = | Образование = | Шикай = Неизвестен | Банкай = Неизвестен | Дебют в манге = Глава 51 (Том 6) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 15 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | Японский голос = Сацуки Юкино Широ Сайто (кот) | Английский голос = Венди Ли Терренс Стоун (кот) | Испанский голос = Ребека Гомез Педро Д'Агульон младший (кот) (Лат. Ам.) }} Йоруичи Шихоин (四楓院 夜一, Сихо:ин Ёруичи) — бывший капитан второго отряда Готея 13, а также отряда тайных операций. Покинув оба поста, она работает с Кисуке Урахарой и Тессаем Цукабиши и живёт обычно в магазине Урахары в мире живых. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Йоруичи в виде чёрной кошки Йоруичи — стройная молодая женщина со смуглым цветом кожи, среднего роста с золотыми глазами и длинными фиолетовыми волосами, завязанными в хвост. ПРИВПАЩЕНИЕ у неё есть привращения в кота она привращается в кота только в бою. Характер История , The Shihōin family, one of the four noble families.Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 7 Yoruichi grew up at the Shihōin Mansion in the Seireitei of Soul Society, with her childhood friends Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 8 During this time they played together daily under the Sōkyoku hill training space, which Urahara built when they were children.Bleach manga; Chapter 130, pages 9-10 and Commander of the Onmitsukidō.]] Later Yoruichi became the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukidō while serving as the 22nd generational head of the Shihōin family, the first woman to ever hold the position.Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 9 Some time later she would serve as Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō as the position is traditionally held by the heads of the Shihōin family. She eventually rose to the position of Captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 further uniting the former separate military arms together as this was also traditionally done by her family.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, page 4 Sometime later she decided to change her direct role in the Onmitsukidō from being the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia, which is the position traditionally held by the Commander-in-Chief, to being the Corps Commander of the Corrections Corps.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 4 While Yoruichi was Onmitsukidō Commander, she took in Suì-Fēng as a personal bodyguard. Recognizing her talent she became a mentor and friend. She taught Suì-Fēng most of the techniques she knew. During her time in Soul Society, she created many techniques that involved Shunpo, as well as teaching some of them to Byakuya.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 18 About 110 years prior to the current time Yoruichi recommended that Kisuke Urahara, her 3rd Seat, be appointed to the recently opened position of Captain of the 12th Division after the former Captain Kirio Hikifune was promoted.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 8 Prior to presenting Urahara with the news of the open position, Yoruichi had a sparring session with Urahara at the Sōkyoku Hill training space. Before retiring back to the 2nd Division barracks, Yoruichi informed Urahara that she had recommended him for the position. Suì-Fēng confronted Yoruichi, concerned that she was overestimating Urahara's capabilities and proceeded to explain that she believed it had been a mistake to appoint him as Corps Commander of the Detention Unit. Suì-Fēng continued by stating that he was undeserving of such a position. While Yoruichi readily admitted to the fact that Urahara was not really a hard worker, she dismissed Suì-Fēng's criticisms and playfully insinuated that her focus on him must have romantic connotations, which Suì-Fēng denied.Bleach anime; Episode 206, only shown in the anime. After spending the day following Urahara around Soul Society taking notes, Suì-Fēng returned to the 2nd Division barracks to show Yoruichi her evidence of Urahara's lack of competence in his position. Suì-Fēng arrived only to find Urahara already there talking with Yoruichi, she is then told that Urahara would be taking the captain proficiency exam, to which Suì-Fēng stands in disbelief. Yoruichi confirmed it and further requested that Suì-Fēng attend the exam as well. She explains that normally only captains are allowed to attend but that she has asked special permission to allow Suì-Fēng to attend. Suì-Fēng was at first confused about why she should attend but Yoruichi told her there was no need to keep secrets as she knew she was attracted to Urahara, which Suì-Fēng again denied. Yoruichi explained that she knew all about how Suì-Fēng had been following Urahara around all day. Suì-Fēng admitted that she was following Urahara around but told her it was to prove that he was lazy, incompetent, and not worthy of Yoruichi's praise. Suì-Fēng handed her notes to Yoruichi who read them and commented on how detailed they were. When Urahara didn't deny any of the information in the report Suì-Fēng was shocked that he would be so truthful to his seemingly unprofessional actions. Yoruichi, unsurprised, quipped that Urahara never changes and praised Suì-Fēng for her intelligence gathering skills. At first, Suì-Fēng was happy until she realized that Yoruichi regarded the notes not as intelligence information but rather as a love letter. Suì-Fēng was reasonably distressed and Yoruichi laughed it off and told her to loosen up as she wasn't serious. They were then interrupted by the arrival of a squad member who delivered a message that the people Urahara had been looking for had been found. Suì-Fēng replied that if he didn't return in time it would put a strain of the 2nd Divisions reputation as well as Yoruichi; which Yoruichi simply dismissed telling Urahara to hurry off to his duty and telling Suì-Fēng to come along to help prepare for Urahara's Captain's Proficiency Test. Yoruichi is later seen among the other captains awaiting the start of the ceremony. Upon Urahara's arrival to the 1st Division barracks where he was formerly introduced to the other captains; he was chastised by Yoruichi for being so reluctant, as she told him that he was already a captain, so he should stand tall.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, pages 3-4 .]] A day or so after Urahara took over the 12th Division, Yoruichi was told by a Onmitsukidō member that Urahara had entered into the Detention Unit property with claims that he was previously given approval to go. Yoruichi couldn't seem to recall when or even if he asked for permission or whether she granted it; but when asked if she wanted him removed, she nonchalantly told her division members not to bother and to allow him to go where he liked. When asked if she had remembered the incident in question, Yoruichi plainly said no. Suì-Fēng became distressed and prepared to voice her disapproval, though Yoruichi told her to calm down as it was Kisuke they were talking about, stating he must have had an idea of some kind.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, pages 1-2 Yoruichi appeared to be on good terms with the members of the Kuchiki noble family as she would often visit the Kuchiki manor to play tag with a teenage Byakuya Kuchiki. On one such occasion, she was asked to train Byakuya by his grandfather Ginrei Kuchiki, the head of the Kuchiki family as well as the 6th Division captain. Upon seeing the arrival of Yoruichi, Byakuya swung his sword at her and called her a were-cat. Yoruichi laughed and playfully began to tease him, calling him 'Little Byakuya". She complained about such a greeting after she came all the way there to see him. Byakuya yelled at her saying that he didn't want to see the likes of her and that he would be the head of the Kuchiki clan soon enough, so he had no time to waste on her. While asking if that is the case she stole the ribbon holding his hair back. Byakuya quickly turned and swung his sword at her, but she easily dodged it.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, pages 11-12 Yoruichi laughed at him and exclaimed that if the head of the Kuchiki clan could get his hair-tie stolen by a girl who is just playing, then the future of the Kuchiki Clan had become bleak, although this was just a ploy in order to entice him into another game of tag. Not to be defeated so easily, Byakuya told her not to move an inch, but before he could finish she told him that he couldn't catch her as she used Shunpo to begin the chase. Byakuya plainly stated that he could see that she wished to incite his wrath and he so promised to make her see the error of her ways, further making the claim that his Shunpo was far superior to the likes of hers.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, pages 13-14 9 years later Yoruichi is seen at an emergency meeting of the captains of the Gotei 13, where the Captain-Commander was giving an intelligence report on the unknown disappearances of the 9th Division captain Kensei Muguruma and lieutenant Mashiro Kuna as well as the other high ranking members of their division. Yamamoto stated they had previously been sent out to investigate the disappearance of other division members. He then declared he will choose 5 captains to form an investigation team. When a very winded and frantic Urahara showed up to ask that he be allowed to go with the investigation team as he had previously sent his lieutenant Hiyori to the sight of the disappearances, he was summarily told no by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. When he protested he was chastised by Yoruichi, who told him he was acting pathetic and that he should get a grip on himself. She further stated that he sent Hiyori himself, and that for him to lose his composure like that only insulted her. The Captain-Commander continued naming the members of the investigation team and told Yoruichi that she was to standby for further orders.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, pages 2-6 The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46. It immediately became evident that they had been set up by Aizen, but were given no right to defend themselves and prove their innocence. As a result, they were quickly given their sentences. Urahara was sentenced to become Human and to be exiled to the Human World for "committing crimes against researching and invoking forbidden phenomenon" as well as "deceiving and inflicting grievous injury to fellow Shinigami". Tessai was sentenced to life imprisonment in a Level 3 detention area for "using forbidden Kidō techniques."Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 6-10 Before either of their sentences could be executed a masked Yoruichi entered the building knocking the guards unconscious and rescuing the disgraced former captains. Yoruichi brought them to a secret underground area.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 11-14 In this secluded area, she berated them on how mad she was at them for excluding her from their plan. She also revealed that she had brought the eight Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the new prototype Gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him & Tessai. Tessai then stated his worry about Yoruichi's safety, but she calmly stated that they should not worry about her as she would escape somehow.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 15-17 When she left Soul Society, she left behind her titles and positions and was thus relieved of her high status. She was succeeded as 2nd Division Captain and Commander of the Onmitsukidō by her protégé, Suì-Fēng, at a later date. }} Оборудование thumb|190px|Безымянное летательное приспособление Йоруичи. Два предмета из снаряжения Йоруичи являются устройствами для полета. *Длинная бежевая палочка из кости с небольшим черепом, схожий с птичьим, и четырьмя отростками, которые похожи на кости пальцев и расположены в задней части черепа. При направлении в палочку духовной энергии, она выпускает щупальце, которое обвивает руку до плеча, 4 отростка трансформируются в крыло. С помощью такого приспособления возможен полет на длительные дистанции. Для использования не требуются особые навыки и мастерство. * : Это коричневые мантия с высоким воротом и большой брошью, на которой изображен герб клана Шихоуин. Не требует навыков или опыта в использовании. Это приспособление тоже для полета. * : Малые ножи, которые Йоруичи скрывает в своей обуви. Она может запустить их в противника просто махнув ногой. *'Анти-Иерровская Броня': Это набор металлических перчаток и сапог, который изобрел Киске Урахара специально предназначенные для борьбы с Иерро Арранкар. Они исключительно прочны, способны защитить конечностей владельца даже в момент их уничтожения. Силы и способности Превращение в кошку: Йоруичи обладает уникальной способностью перевоплощаться в черного кота. Единственная ли она в этом умении среди шинигами, так и неизвестно. Видимо эта способность не имеет ограничения во времени, так как в форме животного Шихоуин провела 100 лет. Как кот, женщина не теряет свою способность шунпо. Ее преобразование дает Йоруичи полную маскировку, так как ее голос в этой форме достаточно груб, чтобы походить на мужской. Мастер рукопашного боя: Как бывший командующий Онмицукидо, Йоруичи является одной из самых опытных в рукопашном бою среди шинигами. Ее высокое мастерство рукопашного боя позволяет ей не пользоваться занпакто вообще. С помощью этого искусства боя она смогла уложить на лопатки около 50 членов Отдела тайных операций. Даже четвертый из Эспады Улькиорра Сифер расценивал ее как особо опасного противника, когда девушка сумела победить Ямми. Благодаря своей силе она может вести бой с оппонентом любого уровня без единого ранения. К тому же, она способна сражаться с тремя капитанами шинигами, четырьмя шинигами уровня лейтенанта и другими оппонентами, используя только рукопашный бой и оставаться невредимой. * : Техника рукопашного боя, которая включает в себя простые, но эффективные, броски, которые внезапно и жестко переворачивают противника с ног на голову. * : техника рукопашного боя с участием ряда крайне быстрых ударов обеими руками. При использовании этой техники в бою с Айзен в Анти-Иерровской броне, Йоруичи удалось пробить брешь в первой форме Сосуке, попутно разрушая Каракуру в месте, которое окружало ее. Эксперт фехтования: Редко можно застать Богиню Скорости с катаной в руке, так как она предпочитает уничтожать врагов в рукопашную, но в воспоминаниях событий столетней давности, Йоруичи была представлена в качестве отличного мечника, так как с одного удара она разрубила пустого пополам. members with her speed.]] Мастер мгновенного шага: Йоруичи считается самым опытным мастером Хохо а так же является высококвалифицированной шинигами в использование шунпо. Хотя это отнюдь не уникальный навык, но именно Принцесса носит звание "Богини скорости" (瞬神 - shunshin, "Flash Master" в английском дубляже), потому что освоила "Мгновенный шаг" до высшей точки - делая пару лишних шагов, она способна оказываться в нескольких местах и с легкостью уничтожать целую группу Онмицукидо, и не только их. Эта женщина может преодолевать большие расстояния в мгновение ока, оставаясь при этом незамеченной, даже сумела обвести вокруг пальца Бьякую, который является одним из самых опытных мастеров в этом искусстве. Шихоуин освоила все скоростно-ориентировочные методы Онмицукидо, и даже создала несколько собственных, таких как Уцусеми. Но даже Богиня скорости почувствовала усталость, когда спустя 100 лет, воспользовалась Шунпо на полную силу. В форме кота эта способность не исчезает, но значительно меньше по своей силе. * : Третий путь шпиона Шихоуин. Это позволяет двигаться на большой скорости, оставляя за спиной противника свой образ. Как раз этой технике Йоруичи обучала юного Бьякую в его особняке. Большая физическая сила: Несмотря на ее хрупкое телосложение, Йоруичи довольно сильна. Примером может служить инцидент с десятым из Эспады Ямми Ларго : женщина приняла на себя пару его ударов, а потом отбросила громилу на несколько метров и сумела таки ранить, но позже выяснилось, что и сама Йоруичи была ранена его йерро. С ее стороны было признание, что Богиня не ожидала такой силы у арранкара, но поспешила оправдать себя тем, что если бы она использовала бы шунко, то ранения можно было бы избежать. В свою очередь, Йоруичи показала всем силу своего концентрированного удара, когда с легкостью смогла разрушить целый городской квартал. Большая выносливость: Несмотря на ее собственную инициативу держать себя в отменной физической форме, Йоруичи воистину выносливый воин. И когда запыхалась от длительных "игр на перегонки" с Бьякуей и после ранения Йерро, женщина была еще в состоянии бороться эффективно, не проявляя никаких признаков слабости. Мастер убийства: Как бывший начальник Онмицукидо, Шихоуин является одним из ведущих мастеров искусства убийства. Она неоднократно демонстрировала впечатляющие навыки, при этом оставаясь скрытой и невидимой. При необходимости, она может эффективно использовать имеющие преимущество над противником или же скрывает свое присутствие. Даже Айзена застала врасплох. Мастер стратегии: Прирожденный лидер. Она неоднократно доказывала, что, будучи проницательной и хитрой, ей удается понять любую ситуацию и найти выход из нее. Под ее чутким руководство Чад и Орихиме осваивали свои способности. Эксперт в кидо: Йоруичи отлично разбирается в кидо. Хотя зачастую она использует шунпо и рукопашный бой, она мастерски объединяет их с другими видами боя. Она использовала бакудо среднего и высокого уровня, не произнося заклинаний. Ее мастерство проявляется и в том, что без особых усилий она может научить вариациям кидо, используя простые инструкции. Мгновенный крик (瞬閧, сюнко:): Передовая техника, которая сочетает рукопашный бой и кидо. Давление силы кидо окружает ее спину и руки, разрывая при этом ткань одежды в данных местах. Помимо повышения ударной силы рук и ног, эта техника позволяет мгновенно нейтрализовать приемы противника. Контролируя поток кидо, Шихоуин может стрелять им по противнику, после чего образуется мощный взрыв. Эту технику Йоруичи придумала 100 лет назад, и она является завершенной, в отличие от версии Сой Фон. При использовании шунко реяцу имеет белый цвет. * : Техника, которая используется Йоруичи во время шунко. Это сводит на "нет" кидо противника ударом кидо с совершенно противоположными показателями скорости и энергии. Этот метод может нейтрализовать движения противника. Гигантская духовная сила: Как бывший капитан и глава благородного клана, Йоруичи может похвастаться большим количеством духовной энергии. Репутации ее власти достаточно,чтобы заставить Улькиорру Сифера быть осторожным с этой женщиной. Способна контролировать свою реяцу, что помогает ей в битве быть сильной и непобедимой. При использовании шунко, ее концентрированная духовная сила становится гораздо больше, чем обычно. Духовный меч Как и у всех шинигами, у Йоруичи есть занпакто. Более того, она достигла банкая. Однако, из-за собственного предпочтения хохо, шунпо и рукопашного боя, Шихоуин не использует меч в бою. В настоящее время у нее не наблюдается наличие ножен, но в прошлом они всегда были при ней. Сам занпакто напоминает кодачи или вакидзаси. *'Шикай': Ещё не был показан *'Банкай': Ещё не был показан Появление в других проектах Йоруичи появилась во многих играх как играбельный персонаж. В Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, она способна использовать и сюнко, и шунсинраджин, а также другие кидо, такие как Бьякурай. В Bleach: Soul Carnival у нее есть техника, называемая Шунретсугеки. Она снова появляется в Bleach: Soul Resurrección с бронёй на руках и ногах, которые использует против Айзена. Интересные факты *По популярным опросам. В первом опросе Йоруичи заняла 15-ое место по популярности, во втором 19-ое, в третьем 7-ое и в четвёртом 28-ое. *У Йоруичи есть клановая татуировка на внешней стороне левого бедра. Том 26, цветной разворот *В 19-м издании Tedious Everyday Tales Colorful Bleach, глаза Йоруичи изображены фиолетовыми.Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, pages 36-37 Однако в следующих выпусках ее глаза снова золотые. *В опросе «Лучшая битва Блича» бой Сой Фон и Йоруичи занял 9 место. Цитаты | Когда человек берётся за оружие, он обязательно хочет что-то защитить. Свою жизнь, Положение в обществе или честь, кого-то, кто ему дорог, что-то, во что он верит. Хорошо это или плохо - важно то, что он хочет это защитить. А теперь думайте, что вы хотели защитить?}} *(To Orihime and Sado) "Heart and Soul are connected, what is important is where is the heart." События и сражения Сноски Звания Сой Фон }} Сой Фон }} Сой Фон }} Навигация de:Yoruichi Shihōin en:Yoruichi Shihōin es:Yoruichi Shihōin fr:Yoruichi Shihôin ka:იუროიჩი სიხოინი pl:Yoruichi Shihōin Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Синигами Категория:Бывшие капитаны Категория:Изгнанные синигами Категория:Клан Шихоин Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Второй отряд Категория:Отряд тайных операций Категория:Мастера хакуды Категория:Эксперты владения мечом Категория:Мастера поступи Категория:Эксперты кидо Категория:Владеющие банкаем